Rockyladdin
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 and Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures' movie-spoof of "Aladdin". It will be on YouTube on November 5, 2015. ''Cast: '' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin Aladdin]''-Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run)'' *''Jasmine-Ginger (Chicken Run)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Muriel_Bagge Muriel Bagge]'' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Eustace_Bagge Eustace Bagge]'' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Genie Genie]''-Po (Kung Fu Panda)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Jafar Jafar]''-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.)'' *[http://youtubescratch.wikia.com/wiki/Iago Iago]''- Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) (Do not edit! Blu is already Iago in Grolladin)'' *''Abu-Hammy (Over The Hedge)'' *''The Magic Carpet-Dyna Blade (Kirby)'' *''Rajah-Tigger (Winnie The Pooh)'' *''The Sultan-Chief (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''The Peddler-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Gazeem the Thief-Mauro (Rio)'' *''The Cave of Wonders as Himself'' *''Razoul-Nigel (Rio)'' *''Razoul's Henchmen-Hopper (A Bug's Life), Kazar (The Wild), Claudandus (Felidae), and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''The Ladies Laughing at Aladdin-Duchess (The Aristocats), Adult Nala (The Lion King), and Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''The Balcony Harem Girls-Grace, Maggie, and Mrs. Caolway (Home on the Range)'' *''The Balcony Harem Girl's Mother-Isis (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''Neckalce Man and Woman-Scar (The Lion King), and Gloria (Madagascar)'' *''The Fat Ugly Lady-Delilah (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''The Hungry Children-Cuddles and Giggles (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Prince Archmed-Steele (Balto)'' *''The Two Man Watching Prince Archmed-Tom and Jerry'' *''Omar the Melon Seller-Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)'' *''Pot Seller-Morton (Horton Hears A Who)'' *''Nut Seller-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Necklace Seller-Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Fish Seller-Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Fire Eater-Sulley (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Boy wanting an apple-Toulouse (The Aristocats)'' *''Farouk, the Apple Seller-General Woundwort (Watership Down)'' *''Old Jafar-Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas)'' *''Scotish Genie-Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Laddie' Dog Genie-Astro (The Jetsons)'' *''Mucho Genie-Rafael (Rio)'' *''Trap Genie-Flik (A Bug's Life)'' *''Puppet Genie-Sebastian (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Announcer Genie-Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''The Three Mexican Genies-Timon, Ma, and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Barkin Genie-Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Rabbit Genie-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)'' *''Dragon Genie-Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls-Pridelanders (The Lion King)'' *''Sheep Genie-Jeb (Home on the Range)'' *''Camel Abu-Melman (Madagascar)'' *''Horse Abu-Buck (Home on the Range)'' *''Duck Abu-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)'' *''Ostrich Abu-Kevin (UP)'' *''Turtle Abu-Verne (Over the Hedge)'' *''Car Abu-Mater (Cars)'' *''Elephant Abu-Horton (Horton Hears a Who((2008))'' *''Old Man Genie-Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Little Boy Genie-Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Fat Man Genie-Boog (Open Season)'' *''75 Golden Camels-Camels (Dumbo)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry-Romeo (Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks-Spix Macaws (Rio 2)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June-Juilet (Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals-Magilla Gorilla'' *''Leopard Genie-Tiger (An American Tail)'' *''Goat Genie-Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Harem Genie-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys-Lemurs (Madagascar)'' *''60 Elephants-Pink Elephants (Dumbo)'' *''Llamas-Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' *''Bears and Lions-Yogi Bear, and Lions (Madagascar)'' *''Brass Bands-Seagulls (Finding Nemo)'' *''40 Fakirs-Monkeys (Rio)'' *''Cooks and Bakers-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), and Alleycats (The Aristocats)'' *''Birds that 'warble on key'-Hens (Home On The Range)'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield-Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Super-Spy Genie-Reggie (Free Birds)'' *''Teacher Genie-Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo)'' *''Table Lamp Genie-Francis (Felidae)'' *''Bee Genie-Barry (Bee Movie)'' *''Submarine Genie-Tantor (Tarzan)'' *''One of Flamingos-Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Gigantic Genie-King Kong (King Kong)'' *''Rajah as a Cub-Puppy Dino (The Flintstone Kids)'' *''Toy Bat Abu-Courage Voodoo Doll (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Snake Jafar-Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin)'' *''Cheerleader Genies-Monkeys (Horton Hears A Who((2008))'' *''Genie Jafar-Vincent (Over the Hedge)'' *''Baseball Genie-Alex (Madagascar)'' *''Moon Genie-Spike (Rugrats)'' ''Scenes:'' *''Rockyladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night'' *''Rockyladdin part 2 - Rocky Rhodes on the Run/"One Jump Around"'' *''Rockyladdin part 3 - Rocky Rhodes Fights with Prince Steele/"One Jump Around (Reprise)"'' *''Rockyladdin part 4 - Princess Ginger's Dream'' *''Rockyladdin part 5 - Chief and Randall Boggs' Conversation'' *''Rockyladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Randall Boggs Evil Plan'' *''Rockyladdin part 7 - Rocky Rhodes Arrested (Part 1)'' *''Rockyladdin part 8 - Rocky Rhodes Arrested (Part 2)'' *''Rockyladdin part 9 - Rocky Rhodes Escapes with a Wolf'' *''Rockyladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1)'' *''Rockyladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2)'' *''Rockyladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Po (Part 1, "Friend Like Me")'' *''Rockyladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Po (Part 2)'' *''Rockyladdin part 14 - Chief unbraids Randall Boggs'' *''Rockyladdin part 15 - Rocky Rhodes's First Wish'' *''Rockyladdin part 16 - Randall Boggs Makes his Move/"Prince Rocky Rhodes"'' *''Rockyladdin part 17 - Chief Rides on Dyna Blade'' *''Rockyladdin part 18 - Rocky Rhodes Argues with Po'' *''Rockyladdin part 19 - Rocky Rhodes goes to Ginger'' *''Rockyladdin part 20 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World"'' *''Rockyladdin part 21 - Rocky Rhodes Almost Spills the Beans'' *''Rockyladdin part 22 - Rocky Rhodes Gets Ambushed'' *''Rockyladdin part 23 - Randall Boggs Gets Exposed'' *''Rockyladdin part 24 - Rocky Rhodes's Depression/Scuttle Steals the Lamp'' *''Rockyladdin part 25 - Randall Boggs' Dark Wishes/"Prince Rocky Rhodes (Reprise)"'' *''Rockyladdin part 26 - The Ends of the Earth'' *''Rockyladdin part 27 - Rocky Rhodes Vs. Randall Boggs (part 1)'' *''Rockyladdin part 28 - Rocky Rhodes Vs. Randall Boggs (part 2)'' *''Rockyladdin part 29 - Rocky Rhodes Vs. Randall Boggs (part 3)'' *''Rockyladdin part 30 - Happy Ending in Agrabah/A Whole New Life'' *''Rockyladdin part 31 - End Credits'' Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Aladdin Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Youtube Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:Channels Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs